Behind Brown Eyes
by akmarceau
Summary: A beautiful brown eyed girl comes to help Grissom. Does she help in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic...

No beta, all mistakes are mine!

CSI is not mine (sadly),all rights to CBS

For now, I'm borrowing them.

* * *

I stepped out of the car and into the rays of the Vegas sun. There he stood- just beyond the yellow crime scene tape. I took a minute to look at the man of my dreams. His curly salt-and-pepper hair, broad shoulders, and nice figure stunned me. _He's lost weight,_ I thought, and he had.

He must have sensed me because he stopped his work. "I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle," he said. I smiled and pushed my sun glasses into my hair, before replying, "That's me." Then did he turn. his mouth slightly gaped, but quickly he regained his professional look. I smirked, he was just as I remembered him. His eyes looked me over and I suddenly became squirmish under his scrutiny. "Thanks for coming," he said. I nodded, "I made a promise." He nodded as a heavy silence came over us. _He has a right to_ _know!_ A voice in my head said.

And it was right.

* * *

What do you think Sara needs to tell Grissom?

PLEASE Review! If people like this, I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU to everyone who wants to keep an eye on this story! Means a lot!

This story is going to be a little OOC and all in Sara's POV (unless told otherwise).

No bet, all mistakes are mine.

CSI is not mine, but I do own Megan, Peter, Joanna, and Simon.

* * *

"Sara? Sara!" Grissom said, his voice luring me out of my dazed trance. "Yes?" I asked. "Have you been listening to me?" Grissom asked me.

"No, sorry, I've been thinking," I said.

"I could tell. I was saying shift is over. Case was closed. You can go home," he said. "Home?" I questioned, home was in San Francisco. 'I, um, hadn't thought this far ahead. You called me, I packed a suitcase, and took the first flight out of Cali," I said a little sheepishly. Grissom looked at me. "For a woman who thinks a lot, you definitely aren't thinking about anything important," Grissom said as he left me in a musky cloud of... him. Grissom never smelt like anything in particular, he never wore any cologne (probably because it interfered and compromised with evidence at work) but he had a unique smell that I could never place. I stood there in the break room and blinked, _What had just happened?_ I asked myself. Shaking my head and sighing, I grabbed my purse and headed for the parking garage.

Pulling out my phone on the way, I dialed the familiar phone number to Megan's house. "Hey Honey!" Megan's cheery voice rang through the speakers. "How's it going?" she asked me. I smiled. Megan was me mentor in Cali, she taught me everything I didn't learn in books or at lectures. "It's going good," I said. "He hasn't sent me back yet," Megan chuckled. "How's everything there?" I asked.

"Good, good. We're alive, ya know? The lab isn't the same without your cheery face and Joanna is missing you terribly. Peter is giving her a bath now, her sinuses are all clogged and he hasn't stopped screaming," I laughed. Megan helped me reach my goal as a CSI and in return, I introduced her to Peter, who was my friend at the time, and let's just say it was love at first sight. "Postponed the move to our beach house. Friends first, right? And with Joanna, she's practice, and practice makes perfect!" Megan was eight months pregnant, and Peter can't wait to have kids. A small thud followed by a quiet curse was heard through the phone. "Hold on a sec Sar," Megan said. I heard her put the phone down.

Putting the phone in between my ear and my shoulder, I dug through my purse to find my rental keys. "Hey Sar, I gotta go, they made a mess with the tub," I laughed. The things infants can do. "Okay, just remember- warm, moist air should clear her right up. And Don't forget to nu-"

"'Nuke the bottle in warm water, she won't drink it cold,'" Megan mimicked me. I laughed at her, she had my rules down to the voice. "Alright, I'll let you you go," I said. I grabbed my keys and hopped into my car. I dialed Grissom.

"Grissom," came his familiar response. "Grissom? Sara, I need to talk to you..."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, I have finals starting Wednesday. This is also where the suspense comes in, no update for a while. Sorry! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for your support on this! I will continue to post, good luck to anyone who has finals this week or the next! They're a pain!

CSI is not mine but Megan,Peter, and Joanna are.

* * *

Where we left off:

_"Grissom?" came his familiar answer. "Grissom? It's Sara. I, um, need to tell you something..."_

Silence. "I, um, need a place to stay the night," I said, a little nervous from the lack of the response. "Do you mind if I stay-"

"Sara?" He interrupted me. "Yeah?" I questioned. "Get over here," He said before hanging up. Smiling, I put my car into gear and started to Grissom's townhouse.

Arriving at the curb of his house, I parked, grabbed my luggage, and started walking up the steps to his house. I raised my hand to knock, but the door flew open to expose a casually dressed Grissom. He had on an old _I Love Science _t-shirt and jeans. "Hi," I said suddenly nervous. He nodded at my presence and stepped aside to let me in. "Thanks," I mumbled. Grissom looked me over.

"Is there, um, something wrong?" I asked as I looked over myself. I had on a tank-top and jeans, my suitcase resting at my feet and my purse on my shoulders. "No, nothing wrong... I'm just trying to think of comfortable sleeping arrangements," he said.

"Oh," I said. "I could always find a hotel somewhere..." I let me sentence trail to see his reaction.

"NO!" he shouted. I flinched, "Sara, sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Don't go, I'll take couch, you can have the bed. Um, make yourself at home. I need to go clean up a bit." I nodded as he took off down the hallway.

I took off my sneakers, leaving on my white ankle socks. I walked into the living to look at the encased butterflies. I sighed, I really hadn't realized how tired I was until now.

_The couch looks awfully comfortable... _I thought. I figured I could rest my eyes for a minute. Lying down, I tucked the pillow under my head and folded my legs up as I lied on my back and rested my hands on my stomach. Snuggling back into the couch, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over...

* * *

Hahaha! Sorry another short one but finals and all...

Probably not what everyone was thinking, right?

PLEASE review, even if it's just a smiley face!


	4. Chapter 4

SO I thought, one more quick update...

CSI is not mine, but Megan, Peter, and Joanna are!

* * *

I awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Cringing a little, I pulled myself together enough to hop out of the bed (bed?) and walk down the hall (hall?) towards the kitchen. Yawning and rubbing my stomach, I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, not even looking up from his cooking. "You should say night, cause we work graveyard... What time is it? What's for breakfast? How'd I get to the bed?" I questioned, not so sleepy anymore. "For a woman who just woke up, you think a lot," Grissom said as I sat on one of the bar stools to watch his cooking.

"I should say night, it is seven o'clock, but I usually eat breakfast now. I'm making scrambled eggs and bacon. You were going to ruin your back, so I carried you to the bedroom. I moved your stuff into there too," Grissom said.

I looked at him bewildered. _He carried me?!_ I wasn't a feather anymore. "I'm, uh, vegetarian..." I said. Grissom looked up and our eyes met. He smiled, "I know," he said. I return the smile. We looked at each other for a moment longer than necessary. "I need to go make a call," I said getting up and walking back towards the bedroom. Checking my phone I saw I had two new messages, both from Megan. Pressing the playback button, I listened to the calls.

_"Hey Sar! Joanna needs her mother! She hasn't stopped crying, just passed out from exhaustion. Poor little thing! Her cold isn't getting any better... Peter and I are flying her out to you._

_Anyways, hoping to meet Grissom! I'll call you before we board. Love ya lots! See you soon!"_

The call ended and I smiled, Megan always knew what to do. Plus I was missing my little girl.

Scrolling down, I listened to the second message.

_"Hey Sar! Me again. We're boarding our flight now to Vegas. Should be an hour or so... I'll call you when we land!"_

I looked at the time the message was sent, six- thirty, I saw now the time was seven- fifteen, they were forty-five minutes into there flight, no use trying to call them back now.

"Hey Grissom?" I called down the hall, as I started towards the kitchen again. "My daughter, Joanna, is sick and my friend and her husband are flying her out to me. Do you, um, mind if I stay a little longer than planned? Once Joanna is better and settled I'll look for an apartment, or maybe a hou-"

Grissom cut me off, "Stay as long as you need to Sara. Your no problem to have around," he said with a smile. I returned his smile. "Can't your husband watch Joanna?" he asked me. I shifted uncomfortably before replying, "No, he's, um, away on a trip," I lied. Grissom raised an eyebrow. "And he doesn't mind you staying with me? Another man?" Grissom asked. I sighed and let out a tight nod. His gaze met mine again, _No use lying Sara! _The voice in my head said.

And for the second time,

it was right.

* * *

Sooooo not what everyone was expecting, am I right? Please send me your comments or if you see anything wrong about this PLEASE let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke this morning to check _Behind Brown Eyes_'s stats, 550 views.

I check it at 4:30, 630 views!

This may not seem like a lot to the wonderful authors who have these amazing stories, but for me, this is an accomplishment. I only started posting on Monday!

*Keep in mind, women are pregnant for nine months (very helpful tip).*

So, with this new motivation, I am happy to say, that chapter five is right below! :D

CSI is not mine!

* * *

I never liked airports. They're loud, unsanitary, and disgusting.

Sighing, I stood by the luggage carousel looking for Megan, Peter, and Joanna.

"Sara?" I turned around to face Grissom. "Yeah?" I asked. "The wait is going to seem longer the more you look for them like that," Grissom said. Sighing again, I stepped back to stand by him. Crossing my arms over my chest, I rested my back up against the wall. "How old is your daughter?" Grissom asked me. I looked at him, he shrugged sitting down on the bench and folding his hands in his lap. "She's, um, ten months," I said after a slight pause. "What does your husband do?" He asked me. Nervous, I made sure our eyes didn't met.

"I don't have one," I said. He looked bewildered.

"Who's Joanna's father?" His questions were quickly turning into an interrogation. I said nothing, but my eyes found his. Captivated my his blue eyes, in my defense, I couldn't talk even if I tried without spilling the truth. "If you don't mind me asking that is,"

"I do mind," I said a little sharply.

"Sara!" I heard my name called. Breaking my gaze from Grissom, I looked to see who had called me. Megan was pushing Joanna's carriage and Peter was trailing behind her with the diaper bag. A smile crept onto my face as I rushed to meet my daughter and mentor.

Megan was a tall, skinny brunette who (even eight months pregnant) was gorgeous. Pregnancy made her look like a mortal goddess. "Megan!" I said as I threw my arms around her in an awkward embrace due to her protruding belly. As if on cue, Joanna woke with a startled cry. Pulling back, Megan undid her contraption and thrust Joanna into my arms with a smile that said_, "All yours!"_

Holding my baby up to my shoulder, I gently started moving about and bouncing her slightly. "Shhhhshh, Momma's got you, Momma's got you," I mumbled into her ear as I placed a hand on her head and placed a kiss on her temple. I walked back to Grissom to introduce everyone. He saw me walking towards him and stood to greet everyone.

**Grissom's POV**

The minute Sara stepped back into my life, I was happy. Very happy. Sara was beautiful as ever, and she seemed to put on some much needed weight. That was good, it meant she was taking care of herself and as a result she wasn't skin and bones anymore.

When I found out she had a child, I almost doubled over. She couldn't have forgotten California so easily? Could she? Twenty months ago (give or take), Sara and I were together in Cali. But they could mean nothing, right? Since Sara wasn't married and had not mentioned a boyfriend, courosity to who Joanna's father was only frustrated me. The thought Joanna could be mine was absurd, for I wasn't as young as I used to be.

I had called Sara out to Vegas not only because I needed help, but because I couldn't stand the twenty or so months spent apart.

Now she's staying at my house, with her child. _I'll have to have Brass look into some things for me,_ I thought.

Earlier this morning, I argued I should come to the airport with her to pick up her friends and daughter by saying that my car was big enough to hold four adults, a child, and luggage.

And **_only I_**drive my car.

At the Airport, Sara was relentless to stay still, _Maybe that's a trait Joanna would pick up,_ I thought.

When a pregnant brunette pushing a carriage and a dark haired man carrying a light green diaper bag stepped into view, Sara's name was called and off she went to greet the couple.

First she hugged the brunette the best she could, then she was holding a baby. Sara looked to be a natural mother, the way she gently moved and the comforting little bounce.

I stood as Sara walked over to me and the couple followed behind her. "Grissom," Sara said as she carefully shifted the baby so that the child was cradled in her arms. "I'd like you to meet Joanna Lee Gr-" She was going to say something before she corrected herself. "Joanna Lee, Grissom," She said propping the child so I could see Joanna's face.

"This is Megan. Megan was my mentor back in California," Sara said as she used her chin to nod to the older brunette. Megan stepped forward and held out her hand. I shook it gratefully, and Megan smiled as she said. "I see why Sara likes you Dr. Grissom," I blushed. I stole a glance at Sara who had averted her eyes but a faint blush had colored her cheeks. "Thank you?" I stated.

"This is Peter, he's my friend and Megan's husband," Sara said as she nodded to the dark haired man. I shook the man's hand before looking at Sara who was cooing with little Joanna, the smile never faltering. I asked, "Can I hold her?" Sara looked shocked but she nodded. I held out my arms to accept the child. Joanna was placed into my arms and I saw she had a little brown hair, but her eyes were as blue as day. Megan and Peter looked shocked at the fact I was holding Joanna and I made a mental note to ask Sara about it later.

Joanna was so perfect, it made my heart melt, _I'm holding a piece of Sara, _ I thought. Looking up from Joanna, I saw Sara's awed expression on her face. My eyes sought hers, but she didn't look at me. "Sara, we have a cab coming to pick us up and we're staying at a hotel near the address you gave us. We didn't want to bother Dr. Grissom," Megan said as she gave Sara on last hug before good byes were said and Sara, Joanna, and myself were left in airport. "Sara?Let's go home," I suggested. She nodded as she picked up the light green diaper bag and we walked out to my car.

After the car was loaded and Joanna secured, Sara climbed into the passenger side. The ride home was going to be about an hour.

About three fourths of the way into the trip Sara asked, "Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Not at all," I said, curious to what music she liked. Sara turned the radio on and a keyboard filled the car.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go," _By now Sara was lightly taping her foot in the beat and she started to sing.

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go,_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast,_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies,_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go,_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go,_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast,"_

I smiled and was a little sad to have to shut the music off. Sara had such a beautiful voice.

"Want me to carry in Joanna's stuff?" I asked, being the gentleman I was raised to be. "Please," Sara said as she climbed out of the car to get Joanna. I let her take the lead into the house.

After Joanna was settled in the bedroom with her portable crib, and Sara and I had some lunch, we both went to go watch the sleeping beauty. Or was it just to get comfortable with each other sharing the same pace? Either way, I didn't mind as long as I was with her and Joanna who quickly has me wrapped around her little fingers.

"Sara?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" She replied but never took her eyes away from Joanna.

"She's beautiful," I stated.

Her eyes met mine and I smiled.

_And so are you,_ I thought. But I couldn't say it aloud.

No yet.

* * *

HAHAHA! How's that? I think everything makes sense, but if not please PM me your questions. I will clear everything up.

The song that is italicized is called "Let Her Go" by the Passengers. Really good song that I believe completely describes Sara and Grissom's relationship.

A longer chapter! From now on they will be this length or bigger. I had a lot of free time after finals...

PLEASE review, chapter six will go up once I have a total of 23 reviews (that's only 5 more reviews).


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed! Keeps me motivated :)

* * *

**Sara's POV**

That night was restless. Although Joanna slept through the night, I was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position. At one point, I just gave up and went to the small bookshelf in the corner of the bedroom. Grabbing a poetry book, I climbed back into bed and turned on the table side lamp. I flipped through the table of contents to the first poem which was _Fire and Ice _by Robert Frost.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice," I looked up to see that Grissom had recited the first two lines. Closing the book, his eyebrows rose as he asked, "Couldn't sleep?" I smiled a little, "No, new surroundings. I shouldn't get too comfortable here, I don't want you to think your stuck with me and Joanna occupying your bedroom..." I said. Our eyes never left eachother. "Stay as long as you like," Grissom said. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said as I sat up and pulled the covers up over my chest. Grissom softly sat down on the end of the bed right in front of Joanna's crib. "She's so precious," he mumbled.

**Grissom's POV**

I couldn't sleep, I had a dream- a nightmare more like.

_Dream:_

_Sara, Joanna and myself were on the beach. The only noise is the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. The sun was slowly setting so I suggested we start to walk home. Sara agreed and in minutes we had everything packed onto the wagon. Sara placed Joanna in her carriage and we started home. We crossed the dark street. It wasn't busy but as soon as Sara stepped onto that street, a dark sedan with no headlights on came flying around the corner. Sara had little time to panic. Little time to move. She managed to push Joanna's carriage out of the way but that left little time for her to move._

_"Sara!" I screamed again but the scene had changed. Now, I was holding the hand of a badly beaten and bruised Sara. Her eyes flew open, pupil's dilated, and she took a gasping breath. Her hand gripped mine as the machines tied to her started making noise. "Joanna," she paused to gasp in air. "Isn't yours," her eyes rolled back into her head, her body arched and the machines flat lined._

_End Dream._

After that nightmare, I had to find out more. I checked on Sara who was not sleeping but rather watching the premature stars. I smiled as I slowly walked to the deck with my cellphone.

"Brass," Detective Jim Brass said as he answered my call. "I need you to look something up for me," I said as I stepped onto the deck and closed the door quietly behind me. I heard the sound of rustling paper and Brass typing on his computer. "Shoot," he said. "Look up the birth certificate for Joanna Lee, she was born ten months ago somewhere in or around San Francisco. The mother is Sara Sidle. Who is her father? What's her last name?" I asked as my heart suddenly sped up. I waited, but impatiently for Brass.

"I found her," Brass said.

"And?"

"And what?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Who is Joanna's father?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"No, Elvis Presley. Yes you!" Brass said. I put a hand to my mouth to stifle a cry of happiness. _She is mine! _I thought. "Thank you," I managed to say. "What's her last name?" I asked.

"Grissom. Joanna Lee Grissom," Brass said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you so very much, I'm going to see my daughter," I said as I hung up the phone and stepped back into the house. I wanted to go and see _my _little girl.

I walked to the bedroom door to see that Sara had the tableside lamp on and was reading one of my poetry books. She looked like she had just started and I recited the first two lines of the first poem. "Some say the world will end in fire / Some say in ice," she looked up and closed the book. "Do you mind if I come in?" I asked her. "Um, sure," she said. I sat on the end of the bed.

"She's so precious," I mumbled. And she was, she was also mine. My daughter, but I wouldn't tell Sara I knew anything.

She'd tell me when she's ready to.

But then she might never.

It was a waiting game. A game with no plan.

_I'll need to be patient. _

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

So here's an update. Sorry for the late-ness. My wifi on my laptop was off and my dad just fixed it for me. I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! :D

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I needed some time with Joanna. My request to transfer labs has yet to be approved and I have not yet spend much time with my daughter. It was Grissom's night off, if I remembered correctly, therefore there was no need to wake the sleeping man at the end of the bed.

Smirking, I gently climbed off the bed and pulled back the comforter to cover him. Yawning, I walked down the hall and to the kitchen to start coffee and pancakes.

~_ One hour later~_

BY eight a.m., I had coffee and pancakes all down and on a tray. Picking up the tray, I carefully walked back into the bedroom, keeping in mind of the liquid that was hot. I slowly pushed the door open to find Grissom holding and talking to Joanna. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I stood by the door to observe the scene in front of me.

"You're as beautiful as your mother. But your mother is still beautiful," I heard Grissom say. In response, the child let out a little gurgle. "Daddy loves you little ladybug, remember that," Grissom said as he kissed Joanna on the forehead. I cleared my throat, making Grissom turn with the child in his arms. "Sara, I um didn't see you there," I nodded still trying to process what Grissom has said.

_"You're as beautiful as your mother," _He already knew I was Joanna's mother.

I step into the room, "I um made breakfast and coffee," I said placing the tray on the bed.

_"But your mother is still beautiful," _He called me beautiful. Twice.

"Thanks," he said as he set Joanna in one arm and he picked up his coffee with his free arm.

_"Daddy loves you little ladybug," _Daddy?! How did he learn that?

"Did she, um, wake you?" I asked as I stood watching as he sat on the bed with my little girl. I hadn't been invited to sit and I didn't want him to feel awkward.

_"Remember that," _She has always know her father loved her. I talked to her every day. I told her how great her father was, how sorry I am for only being able to see him in pictures, and how much he would love her.

"No, she was a little angel. She was just lying in the crib looking contently at the ceiling. There was no way I couldn't pick her up," there was a pause as if he was debating with himself. Then he looked up at me as if realizing my presences for the first time. "Sara you can sit," he said. I linked my fingers together and sat slowly onto the bed on the other side of the breakfast tray. "Thanks," I mumbled picking up my coffee. "You haven't been officially transferred yet, have you?" Grissom asked me. I shook my head and said, "No, not yet. I was going to take Joanna to the park in her stroller and give you some time to yourself."

Grissom was looking at Joanna, the little girl was cooing at him. "She's perfect Sara," he mumbled raising his eyes at the little girl. He raised his head and our eyes met, "Would you mind if I joined you on your walk with Joanna?" I sat there shocked.

"Do you, um, want to?" I asked, thinking he doesn't really want to. "I'd love to spend the day with you and Joanna!" He said enthusiastically. I smiled, "Okay, let's eat and get ready, I love when the morning dew is still on the ground," he nodded as he stuffed the rest of his pancake down his throat. I laughed. It was the first time in a while I had laughed. "All set," Grissom said with a mouth full on pancake. He stood up and started for the bedroom door. "Um, Grissom?" I asked, he turned to face me, "Yes?"

"Joanna needs a new diaper and clothes. I need to get dressed and so do you. Plus I need to get Joanna's carriage ready," He stood there in thought for a minute with Joanna staring at him with wide, round, eyes. "Give me her diaper bag, I can get her all ready. You get yourself ready then I'll pack a picnic for the three of us," he said simply. I stood and handed him the light green bag. "Thank you," he said as he walked out of the room. I shut the door behind him, but I left my hand on the door. My head landed on the hard oak wood with a small _thunk!_ As I thought about what was happening.

**Grissom's POV**

With little Joanna in one hand and her diaper bag in the other, I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Putting the diaper bag on one of the barstools, I used my now free hand to search for a mat. "You know, when I met your mother, at a college seminar years ago, I knew she was the most beautiful woman I would ever met. That was until I met you. You're a little bit of your mother and a little bit of me. I can't wait to see how you grow up, I wonder if you'll like bugs," I set the baby on top of the mat but continued to talk to her as I unbuttoned her onsie and started taking off her diaper. "I wonder if you'll be a tom girl, or if you'll like dresses over jeans. I wonder which man will break your heart first and why he would even _try_ to harm my little girl," Looking Joanna in the eyes, I continued, "Remember to tell all the boys your daddy is armed _and_ knows how to hide a dead body."

With Joanna dressed in appropriate outing clothes and a fresh diaper, I placed her in her carriage. "Now," I said, buckling my baby girl in securely, "you stay put while I make a basket of food for me and mommy."

After the bag was placed in the stroller and Joanna all set, I walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom's door. "Sara? We're all ready," I heard clothes being rustled and then the door opened to expose Sara in a blue sundress and her hair in a ponytail. "Okay, ready?" she asked as she walked past me and to see that Joanna was all set. I watched as she walked down the hall, the blue sundress was short. It ended just above her knees and had a little poof from the waist down. The wrap top style of the dress accented all of Sara's curves. She looked beautiful- she looked _gorgeous. _

"Ready?" I said as we stepped out into the Vegas sun to begin our walk.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!

CSI is not mine!

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I didn't know what to expect from our walk. I knew Grissom knew Joanna was his and as we silently walked the streets of Vegas, side by side. Child and carriage with us, I knew I needed to tell him myself.

Sighing, Grissom led us down a street towards the small fenced in park. "There's the park," Grissom stated. "It's nice," I said. Looking at his watch, he asked, "It's almost eleven thirty. I packed a lunch, would you like to eat now? Or later?"

"Um, now would be better. Joanna has some food in her bag," I replied. "Okay," Grissom said. We walked towards a small secluded area under a tree in the park. Once out of the hot Vegas sun, I put the break to the stroller on and took Joanna out of her seat. Setting her down on the blanket, I watched as Grissom took out the basket which held our food. He sat across from me, and Joanna rested on his right hand side. He handed me a Tupperware that contained penne, broccoli, and carrots, "Oh, it smells very nice, Grissom!" I said as he handed me a fork. "Thanks," he said meeting my gaze. He took out another Tupperware that had the same contents of mine.

After a couple minutes of silence and the chance to eat, I said, "Grissom?"

He looked up from his food, "Yeah?" he questioned.

"I, um, heard you this morning with Joanna," I whispered. Grissom slowly lowered his food. "I had Jim Brass, and LVPD detective, look into who-" I met his gaze and stopped his sentence short. "She's your daughter. I know we weren't together long in San Francisco, but that was the best month of my life! When I found out I was pregnant, you had already moved back here and our communication slowly ceased. I didn't know if you even remembered me, let alone want to risk your career in order to fly out to San Fran in order to raise a child. I was nervous, and eventually decided to risk it. And let me tell you it was the best risk I've made my whole life! When I finally got to hold her, my little Joanna Lee, I knew she needed you last name and since you are the rightful father, you were put on her birth certificate. Every day since, I've shown her the limited photos I have of you. So she'd be able to recognize you one day," I took a minute to set down my food and to gather my thoughts.

"I tell her how much you would love her," _And me._

"I tell her how amazing you would be to her," _And me. _

"How well you'd treat her. How much you like bugs. How much you would like to have your own garden. How great of a teacher you are," I stopped and let my gaze met his.

"Sara, you should've told me! I would have risked everything with you! I would have helped you with preparing, I would have shown how much Joanna means to me. To hear she was mine through _Detective Brass_, that was the last straw for me. I know she means much to you, but she means a lot to me too. I would like you both to stay at my house, no excuses. I need time to catch up with _my daughter._ Ten months is a lot of time that I missed. I need to make that up," Grissom said. I nodded, not sure what else I could say, but I wasn't going to disagree. He needed some time to make up for all the time missed already with Joanna.

Once our lunch was finished, Grissom packed up the food as I fed Joanna her lunch from her bottle which she gratefully took.

By twelve thirty, we were done with everything. With Joanna securely fastened in her stroller, Grissom insisted he push the carriage. Walking besides the carriage we continued down the paved walk way. "I appreciate you telling me even though I already knew," Grissom said. "Once I saw and heard how good you were with her, I knew I should've done this months ago. "I'm sorry you heard second hand, but from the source. I was going to tell you eventually, but I knew you would want some time to get to know Joanna before you were introduced to the complications. I didn't know how you would react. If you were to see that this was too much for you to take on, I wanted to able to tell Joanna of stories and adventures you had. Just something to hold onto throughout her years. A small happy memory," I said.

"I couldn't agree more with your reasoning," then he looked to his left as if scrutinizing something. "What is it?" I asked as I came to stand next to him to get a better view. "You, um, probably know him better, but I think that's Peter and that's definitely _not_ Megan," Grissom stated pointing towards Peter sitting on a small bench. Holding hands, with another woman. I watched with Grissom, and the woman sitting next to peter turned to face him.

And there was a small protruding bump.

A baby bump.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled as Grissom and I shared a look.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's to every one for all their views and reviews! Enjoy!

CSI is not mine (sadly)!

* * *

**Sara's POV**

"It could be nothing," Grissom said as he started to push the carriage. "It certainly doesn't look like nothing," I mumbled. "I'll be right back," I said as I took off to greet Peter. "Sara!" Grissom called, but I ignored him- just this once.

"Peter," I said once I was within in his hearing range. "Yes?" he asked still facing the pregnant woman. "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Then did he turn to face me. "Sara! This… this is-" he was cut off by the woman. "It is what it looks like. Peter, my fiancé, was spending some quality time with me and our child. I snickered at her, "I didn't ask you, did I?" turning my attention to Peter, I said, "Could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Peter nodded as he stood and we walked out of the woman's earshot.

"Don't tell Megan please?" peter asked, "I'm going to divorce her. We both have signed the papers we just need a juror to make it official," I stood shocked. "And you're going to leave her alone with _your other child?_" I asked.

"It's not mine!" Peter shouted as my eyes threatened to fall out of my head. "The child isn't mine," Peter said calmly. "I don't understand," I whispered. Peter sighed, "We had a big fight one night. Megan got mad and stormed out. At eleven or so, I get a call from the bartender that she needs to be picked up. So, I grab the keys and drive to the bar. I walk in and I see Megan leaving with another man. She hadn't noticed me, so I decided to follow her and the mystery man. They drove to a hotel and that was where I left them. I went back to the bar and Joan and I hooked up," I looked at him in disgust. I had no idea their marriage was this bad. Feeling the need defend my friend and not believing that she really would cheat on Peter, I said, "And how do you know the child isn't yours?"

He sighed, "Since that night I haven't touched her," our eyes locked as my probably shone with anger and disbelief.

"Peter!" the woman- Joan- called from the bench, Peter looked back at her then to me. "I gotta go,"

"I know,"

"And Sara?" Peter asked as he turned to face me, still slowly walking backwards, "For what it's worth, I still love Megan- but she broke my heart, she can't mend that," I nodded as he met up again with Joan.

"Sara?" Grissom asked me lightly as he walked up with Joanna. "Yeah?" I said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, let's go back. I'm going to change and then go for a run, if you don't mind," I said as I took Joanna out of her carriage. "Yeah, that's fine. But if you need to talk, I'm all ears," he supplied helpfully. I smiled at him, "I'll take you up on that one day," I said as we walked back towards the townhouse with Joanna in my arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once back at the townhouse, Grissom took Joanna from me and I parked her stroller by the side of the front door. "Hey Grissom?" I called out as I walked into the messy kitchen. "Do you want me to clean this Kitchen for you before I go?" I suggested as I looked around the room. The frying pan from yesterday's eggs has yet to be cleaned and my mess from my pancakes, as well as the mess from Grissom making our delicious lunch, was all still very clear to see. "Don't worry about it," Grissom said into my ear as he stood behind me. Shocked, I jumped forward and spun to face him. We stood a breath apart, "Whoa," I mumbled as I step back. "You startled me,"

Grissom chuckled, "I put Joanna down for her nap. You go run, I'll clean this," I flashed him one of my _Sidle smiles_ and mumbled my thanks before hurrying down the hall towards the master bedroom. Joanna was sound asleep in her pack-in-play crib. Leaning over the railing, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead. I proceed to my luggage and pulled out a pair of running shorts and a tank-top. Stripping out of my dress, I pulled on the running gear and pinned up my loose hair before walking back to the kitchen. Grissom had already made a small dent in the kitchen's mess. "I'm going to head out," I said into his ear as I stood behind him, trying to get him to jump as he did to me. Rather, he calmly turned to face me, our noses grazing ever so slightly. "Okay," he said, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, no. A run will help clear my mind," then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me lightly on the forehead, just as I had done to Joanna minutes previous. Grissom was a little taller than me, but he needed to tilt his head have his soft, warm lips meet the cold skin of my forehead. "Be safe," he whispered as he stepped back and continued to clean as if nothing had happened. I stood there for a moment, it felt as if someone had just hit the restart button on me. "I'll be home before three," I said as I stepped out of the house and onto the front porch. Taking my hat out of the bottom of Joanna's carriage, I walked down the driveway and stood at Grissom's mailbox in order to completely collect myself before I started my run.

_Megan and Peter weren't the perfect couple everyone thought they were, _I thought. _And the fact Grissom was showing me unnecessary empathy since the fact. But empathy none the less. _

_He kissed my forehead, _I took a step down the street. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and pushed everything from my mind. I exhaled and opened my eyes, setting a steady pace into the Vegas sun.

_I will worry about this all later, _I thought. And I would. 

* * *

PLEASE review! Much appreciated :D


	10. Chapter 10

FOR all the wonderful people who have bravely read this far, I present to you chapter 10!

And for affect, this chapter had 2,650 words in order to gain 10,000 words! The irony J

CSI is NOT mine, sadly.

ENJOY!

**Sara's POV  
**By two- thirty, I was rounding the corner onto Grissom's street- hot, sweaty, tired, and refreshed. The run had let me get my act together to keep up the front I need. Joanna needs someone strong, she needs structure. I can't give her that if I'm going to be weak.

Sighing, I walked up the porch steps and into the townhouse. I walked through the kitchen to see the dishwasher going and the counters spotless. I took down a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. Adding a couple ice cubes, I took a sip of the cool liquid. The Vegas sun was much hotter than the California sun that I was used to.

"Did the run help?" Grissom asked as he walked into the kitchen filling a glass of his own. "Yeah," I said as I backed up to the counter. "The sun was hotter than I expected," I mumbled taking another sip of water.

Grissom walked towards me and he placed his water on the counter behind me. His hand rested next to the water. I met his gaze, blue eyes staring into mine. With his free hand, he took off my hat to expose the dark sweaty hair pulled messily piled on top of my head with a couple strands sticking to my face. I took in a sharp breath as his index finger trailed down my cheekbone as he pulled the hat off. Our eyes never left each other.

_She may contain the urge to run away,_

Our gaze never shifted and the moment held on.

_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks,_

Each waiting to see what the other did.

_Never kisses, all you ever send are full stops,_

The moment was broken as Joanna let out a small wail. It took each of us a couple minutes to calm down, then I rememebered to breath. Grissom closed his eyes and moved his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'll get her," Grissom said as he stepped back away from me. I immediately missed his presence, but it gave me a minute to collect myself. I closed my eyes and took a cleansing breath. I put my glass down and called out, "I'll make her a bottle, she's probably hungry," I heard a mumbled affirmative. I grabbed Joanna's pale green bag and searched for a clean bottle. Pulling out a bottle and some formula. Boiling some water, I filled the bottle with hot tap water and placed the proper amount of formula inside. Placing the bottle into the boiling water, I let the formula warm up for a couple of minutes before extracting the bottle and rushing down the hall towards the bedroom. "Here," I said as I handed Grissom the bottle. "Thanks he mumbled as he took Joanna's pacifier out of her mouth and she started to suckle on the bottle.

"Would you mind if I showered real quickly?" I asked him. He looked up and our eyes met. "No, go ahead, I've got this," I nodded as I walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I peeled off my sweaty clothes and pulled my hair down. Starting the shower, I stepped in. The cold water was welcomed on my burning skin as the sweat washed away.

**Grissom's POV**

I stood with Joanna in my arms. I sat on the edge of the bed as Joanna drank from the bottle.

"_There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven," _I sang lightly to her, her wide eyes looking up at me. I smiled as I continued to the next line, _"When she gets there she knows, though the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for, and she's buying a stairway to heaven," _Joanna's eyes were wide and she was completely focused on what I was saying, "You need to know, daddy will buy you everything you want, I love you butterfly," I mumbled as I pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

Joanna closed her eyes and continued to suckle on her bottle. In minutes she was asleep in my arms again. Carefully, I removed the bottle from her mouth and laid it on the bed. I stood as gently as I could and placed Joanna lightly on her back in her crib. When I stood again, I glanced at the clock which read three fifteen. The bathroom door was still closed and the shower was still going, I decided to rest for a couple minutes. Laying down, I closed my eyes and promised myself I would be up before Sara got out of the shower.

Getting comfortable, I took her pillow under my head and relaxed at the smell of her all over it.

That led to a quick slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I awoke, the shower had stopped and the steamy air had filtered through the bedroom. I could hear Sara quietly singing to herself in the bathroom. I rolled over, making sure to keep her pillow under my head, to see the bathroom door was open. Sara was dressed and combing through her wet hair, the ends slightly curling up at the ends in order to frame her petite face. I couldn't decide if I liked her hair down to frame her face or her hair up to expose her neck, either way, she always looked gorgeous with little effort.

I never saw a point when she wore makeup. Not everyone needed it and she was definitely not one who did. Catherine on the other hand, was a gorgeous woman who did need makeup. Not trying to be rude or anything, but she looked better with makeup on. Sara looked… different.

Who am I kidding? Sara didn't need any makeup at all, she was beautiful without it!

"Do we have any dinner plans?" Sara asked, her question startled me back into reality.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted you meet up with the team at the diner. You could get to know them a little better so it won't be so awkward when you start working with them. Has your transfer been approved yet?" I asked her. The idea of meeting the team at the diner gave me an opportunity to show off Joanna and her mother, as well as let Sara meet the team members on a more personal level. "I'm not sure if I would be welcomed… and it hasn't. My boss in California is still trying to find someone who can replace me, right now I'm on my vacation time I have never used. In total I have a year's plus of time. Joanna seems better, I don't think she was really at al sick," Sara said as she rambled a little. "You would be more than welcomed! It will be fun. Could we have Peter and Megan watch Joanna? I would love to show her off, but I want the team to see you as a friend, not as mother-of-the-boss's-child," I said with some reasoning. After all, I was on the bed with her pillow as she fixed her hair. "Alright, I see no harm in leaving Joanna with Megan and Peter for a couple of hours while we go out to see the team. I'll call them now and see if they wouldn't mind watching her," Sara said.

_She rambles a lot, _I thought. I nodded as I watched her walk around in her sweats and tank looking for her phone. "I put it down on the counter before my run…. Then I took it with me… I made Joanna a bottle…." I watched as Sara retraced her steps, mumbling what she had done throughout the day with her phone. I glanced at the side table and smirked. Her phone sat there charging. Unplugging it (reluctantly that meant I had to stand and let go of her pillow) I walked down the hall to the front door, which Sara had opened. She was scrimmaging through Joanna's carriage.

I came up behind her and cleared my throat, "I found your phone, it was charging on the nightstand," Sara looked up and slowly she stood up. "Thanks," she said as she took the phone gently from my hand. Her fingertips brushing against my palm. I smiled and walked back into the house while she called Megan or Peter.

I walked into the kitchen and emptied her water and mine and placed them in the sink.

I had just finished unloading the dishwasher when Sara walked back inside, closing the front door behind herself. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at me, "Megan and Peter would gladly like to watch Joanna for an hour," she said and I returned the smile. "Out of all their differences, they seem to pull together in order to help out a friend," she said and I nodded. "I'll call the team and update them on how we would like to join them before shift. It's my night off, so they shouldn't mind," I said as I walked towards the house phone and dialed Catherine's number from memory.

"Willows," came her answer. "Cath, Grissom. Sara and I were wondering if you would mind us joining you before shift at the diner," I waited for her reply. "Of course! Gil, you know you're always welcomed and I wouldn't mind getting to know the woman who has you wrapped around her finger!" Catherine said with a small giggle in the background. I blushed a little and turned my head in hopes that Sara didn't see me. "Cath…" I said in a warning tone.

"We'll be at the diner at… say… four thirty? Then everyone can have some down time before shift," Catherine suggested. "Yeah, that sounds fair, alright, see you then," I said in an attempt to end the conversation. Thankfully Cath caught on, "Yeap, bye!" I hung up and put the phone back on the charger. Turning to Sara, I said, "Us and the team will meet at the diner at four thirty. Then everyone has some down time before shift," Sara nodded as she texted someone, probably Megan the time. "Alright. What do we do till then?" Sara asked.

I looked at her, "Want to watch a movie? I've been meaning to watch _Zero Dark Thirty _for a while. It isn't my typical silent movie, but there's always time for a first," I said as Sara and I looked at each other. "Sure," she said as she walked to the living room. She plopped herself down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. "Isn't it a little hot for that?" I questioned her as I sat at the other end of the couch.

"No, I always feel cold," she said as her attention went to the television screen as I powered it on. Renting _Zero Dark Thirty,_ the movie started. I put my arm over the back of the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. Our attention on the movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometime during the movie, we had drifted towards each other. My arm that was safely resting on the back of the couch now almost hung around her shoulders. I mentally took a deep breath and moved myself that last couple of inches so that our bodies were pressed against one another. Sara, startled, looked up at me and moved back over to her side just a little more, "You don't want me, you want Joanna," She said softly, almost a small whisper. I didn't know how to reply to that, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I was seeing her as mother-of-my-child or as Sara Sidle, the woman who intrigued me all those months back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the end of the movie, it was just about five o'clock. "Sara," I said, but soon realized she had fallen asleep. "Sara," I said a little louder. When I got no reaction, I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder. Gently shaking her shoulder, I said, "Sara, honey you need to wake up, we're running late. We need to drop Joanna off. Sara, honey, you have to get up," I said as nothing changed. She was definitely sleeping. I leaned over and placed a feather like kiss on her left temple as I whispered, "Honey, you have to get up now."

That woke her.

"Oh wow! Let's go!" Sara said as she lightly pushed me off her and we rushed to gather Joanna's things and Sara needed to change. "I've got Joanna, you get ready," I said to Sara, as I picked up the sleeping child and gently buckled her into her seat. "Sara!" I called out, "We've gotta go!" I said as I walked out the front door carrying Joanna in her seat. "Be right there!" Sara called out.

"I hate car seats," I mumbled as I clicked Joanna rather roughly into the bottom half of the set. Car seats were always so hard to get the child in and out of, although they were _very_ safe. I hopped into the driver's side. I groaned as I got out and ran back inside to grab Joanna's bag. Just as I was walking out of the door for the second time, (this time with Joanna's bag), Sara came running down the hall in jeans and a tight fitting purple top. She didn't have any make-up on and her hair was pulled back and pinned up. She was digging through her purse, mumbling something as I stood to the side of the door to let her pass and so I could lock the door. "Ah-ha!" Sara said as she triumphantly pulled her phone out of her purse and got into the passenger side of my SUV. I got into the driver's side and placed the diaper bag in the back of the car behind me.

"Ready?" I asked Sara as she was looking through her text message on her iPhone. "Yeap," she said and she rattled off the hotel Megan and Peter are staying at.

"Alright," I said and backed out of the driveway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow, you guys can't just get up and going anymore can you?" Megan said to Sara as they embraced. Sara let out a chuckle, "I place blame on a nap and a movie," I chuckled at that. Peter stepped out of the room and glanced at Sara and the two nodded in a way of acknowledging each other's presence. If Megan saw the exchange, or understood it, she didn't say anything.

A moment of awkwardness hung between the four of us.

"Oh, here's Joanna, thanks for watching her on such short notice," Sara said as she stepped to the side and I gently handed my daughter to Peter. "Remember-" Sara started but was interrupted by Megan, "'Warm the bottle before feeding her,'" Megan mimicked in her best Sara voice she could. I smirked, "Alright we're running very late. We'll pick her up sometime before seven o'clock tonight. Probably earlier," Sara said. Megan pushed the door open and Peter stepped in with Joana. I got a quick glance of the room, I saw _two_ queen beds.

After Sara handed Megan the diaper bag, and one last embrace, Sara and I were in the elevator going down.

"Did you see the way they didn't talk to each other?"

"They have separate beds. Ready to meet the team?" I said in an attempt to change the subject. She nodded with a sigh.

_She has no idea_, I thought.

PLEASE review!

The first song: _Breezeblocks_; Alt-J

The second song: _Stairway to Heaven_; Led Zeppelin


	11. Chapter 11

Let me know how everyone likes this story!

CSI is not mine! (SadlyL)

**Sara's POV**

I told myself that the hand on the small of my back was nothing.

_Just the wind,_ I thought.

We stopped just outside the door. Grissom tugged my arm and pulled me to a stop, "Catherine will jump to conclusions and assume the worst," he said cautiously.

"But…" I said because I felt there was more to what he was saying.

"But… She will like you once she sees your real self. She puts on a tough front but she's really all mushy," he said as he let go of me to hold the door open. I bowed my head and walked into the building- mumbling my thanks as I passed him. I stood awkwardly as I waited for Grissom to step through the door and lead me towards the team.

"Sara Sidle?" A red-tinted blonde asks me as she approached coffee in hand. "Yes," I said and Grissom walked up behind me. "Catherine Willows," said the blonde and she stuck out her right hand. Hesitantly, I shook her hand. Catherine flashed me a bright smile which I returned lightly, "Nice to meet you. Grissom hasn't stopped talking about you!" Catherine said as she took my upper arm and led me to a table of men. I glanced over my shoulder to see Grissom with a small smirk on his face, our eyes met and I mouthed to him, _Help me!_ He just smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "Hey guys! This is Sara Sidle, she helps Grissom when he needs it," Catherine said as we stood at the head of the table. "Ah, so you're the gorgeous brains," said a spunky kid who looked no older than twenty. "That's Greg Sanders. Nick stokes," she said as she pointed towards a cute Texan. I smiled and nodded at him. "That's Warrick Brown," Catherine said as she pointed to an aging man with a small afro. "And that's Jim Brass, he's a detective that we all like," Catherine said with a smile as her eyes met Jim Brass's. I smirked and reminded myself to ask Grissom about them later. "Here Sara, you can sit next to me," Greg said as he shoved Nick out of his way so he could slide down the bench in order to make room for me. "Thanks," I said as I sat down next to Greg.

"How long have you known Grissom?" Jim Brass asked me. "About a year and a half," Jim's eyes rose slightly. "How did you meet him?"

"We met at a seminar when I was in San Francisco. Greg, can you stop drooling, please?" Grissom said as Catherine sat down next to Jim. Grissom pulled a chair to the head of the table. I glanced at Greg as he turned to look at the menu, a small blushing rising in his cheeks. I placed a hand on his arm and said, "Don't listen to him, I don' get drooled over often." The group let out a soft chuckle as Greg threw his arms around me and gave me a bug bear hug from my side. "The pretty ones are always nice!" I smiled as I looked at Grissom who sat like a statue, looking very… was it jealousy I saw? _No, _I thought, _He's always like that, uptight and all._

0o0o0o0o0o

I thoroughly enjoyed myself the whole breakfast. When Jim got a call of a D.B on the strip, I was a little sad the group had to split. I got hugs from everyone as they left and Grissom said he'd take me back to his place after a small errand (which I knew was picking up Joanna). Jim just raised an eyebrow and offered Catherine a ride, which she took since Nick took her car because his was in the shop. Grissom picked up the bill, and he led me towards his car. Again, the feeling of a hand on the small of my back was present, but this time, it was more prominent. Grissom's hand was on my back. I had to refrain from jumping as butterflies filled my stomach.

"Sara?" Grissom asked as we stopped at the back of the SUV. I looked up and meet his gaze. Our eyes met and the butterflies grew stronger. What he did next I didn't expect, and I don't think he did either. But the reassuring feeling of Grissom's lips on mine had my butterflies everywhere. I didn't make a move to deepen the kiss, not sure if he was really sure about what he was doing.

Grissom's hands grasped my shoulders, pinning my arms to my sides as he deepened the kiss just a bit. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We stood in the diner's parking lot, like teenage fools kissing. I don't know how long we stood there, but a faint cat-call was heard from behind us. I pulled back from the lack of oxygen. Grissom and I turned to see who produced the noise. The team were all in their respective cars, Jim was the one who made the cat-call. "Never knew you had it in you bud!" He called out. Catherine smiled and winked at Grissom as they left the parking lot, with Greg looking sullen. Grissom turned his attention back to me. He hadn't let go of my shoulders yet, he rested his forehead on mine, saying, "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you again at that crime scene." Grissom seemed very proud of himself, but I was sure he was just using me. I adverted my eyes as I bent my forearms at the elbow, prying his hands off my shoulders.

"That was a mistake," I said as I quickly climbed into the passenger seat of his SUV. A couple of seconds later, Grissom came and started the car. Neither one of us talking yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Halfway to Megan and Peter's hotel, Grissom broke the silence. "Why?"

I held back a sob as I said in the sturdiest voice I could master, "You don't want me, you want Joanna."

And again,

Grissom was speechless.

Well,

Hope you liked it


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so, I had chapter 12, but I was very iffy about it.

So here's a retake. If you read my other chapter 12, erase it from your mind…

CSI is not mine.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. We both sat in silence on the ride to the hotel, neither knowing what to say as the unspoken words fluttered through our thick skulls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's asleep. A perfect little angel," Megan said as she opened the door before I could knock. Grissom stood behind me, his arms crossed over his chest. "Here," Peter said as he gently handed Joanna to Grissom and Megan gave me the diaper bags. "Thank you guys so much, we'll take you out to dinner one night or something as our thank-you to you," I suggested as I gave Megan a hug and Peter a nod. "Sounds like fun. Goodnight you two," Megan said as she nodded to Grissom and slowly shut the door. "Let's get her to the car," Grissom said as he started walking towards the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, Grissom stepped inside and I followed. When the doors closed, Grissom set Joanna down lightly, not to sleep her. I watched his movements, as he stood and stepped towards me. "Sara Sidle, you keep saying I want Joanna more than you," he took a step towards me. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned down. Our foreheads touching, "I want you to have all your stuff: clothes, furniture, everything. And I want it shipped to my house," I must've looked at him weirdly, because I he said, "Move in with me."

And I was the speechless one this time.

* * *

Sorry really, really short chapter. I'm still searching for some inspiration…

Any ideas are encouraged!

Please review!


End file.
